


Five times Klaus dies in Vietnam and comes back, and One time Someone else does.

by BabyPom



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Does it still count as major character if they come back?, M/M, Unbury Your Gays, all i know about the vietnam war is from tv sorry, slight changes to Klaus's powers, so this is probably wildly inaccurate, the only thing that'll kill him and keep him that way is the literal apocolypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21918961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyPom/pseuds/BabyPom
Summary: Klaus can't seem to die, at least not permanently.
Relationships: Dave/Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Dave Katz
Comments: 19
Kudos: 252





	Five times Klaus dies in Vietnam and comes back, and One time Someone else does.

**One**

It hadn’t even been a whole day before he died, in a war that he hadn’t yet figured out which one it is, in a year he didn’t know. 

Unfortunately, in his opinion, as this was Klaus, it didn’t stick.

Chaz said that it was lucky how Klaus managed to duck out of the way just in time- he thought he’d been hit to be honest- but honestly, how much of an idiot do you have to be to nearly die on your first day?

Klaus just laughed along with everyone else, glad that he’d apparently revived in less than a minute this time, and no one had noticed the blood on his shirt as being from the bullet he had seemingly missed rather than the previous unfortunate owner.

**Two**

Drugs certainly weren’t hard to find in the forest. 

And we’re not just talking about the one the Doc handed out like it was candy, but the other, less military approved stuff.

With Klaus’s obvious... Klausness... It didn’t take long for Ben to scout him out as a potential client. (When they first were introduced, Klaus gave a half-forced laugh, apparently, he’d had a brother with the same name who was very against this, and the irony of the dealer being named the same was… amusing.)

And it all went well for a while, until Klaus was dead, and Ben panicked, and fetched someone else from the tent to do something.

By the time they got back, Klaus was standing up, breathing again, and Dallas slapped Ben on the shoulder and told him to take less of his own stock.

Still, Ben knew Klaus was dead then. And made sure to not give him enough to kill him in one go in the future- hoping it was stupidity that caused that death-by-overdose-that-wasn’t, and this would stop it from happening again.

Ben may be dealing drugs, but he’s not an idiot. He doesn’t want his fellow soldiers, his friends, to die.

**Three**

One night, Klaus seemed to sleep peacefully, no talking in his sleep, no accidentally waking other people up. Slept like the dead.  
It was only one night though.

**Four**

The first time something happened that there was more than one person who could testify that it actually happened, those rumours that there was something supernatural about Spook, about Klaus, was when three of them were on a patrol.

Dallas was waxing lyrical about his girl back home, probably being the only one who would speak more than Klaus in the entire camp, despite the fact that sound would make them easier to locate by the enemy.

Dave and Klaus were used to not being able to convince him to shut up though, Dave having given up 3 months before Klaus even arrived, and Klaus seemingly seeing the chatterbox as a kindred spirit that need not be quenched.

And then a shot rang out, and what seemed like half of Klaus’s head disappeared.

Dave and Dallas ducked into the bushes out of the way, but it seemed it was only two Charlies, and after a brief exchange of shots, they were gone. Dead or fled, they didn’t know, but gone none the less.

Dave seemingly flew out of the bushes, and held Klaus’s body in his arms, getting stains from blood and brains over his hands and clothes. 

Dallas pulled him away, back into the bushes, convinced from the noises they should wait a bit longer til they went back to camp, to be sure the Charlie’s were gone.

Dave was in shock, “He can’t be gone…” “He’s gone, Dallas, I loved him, Dallas, he can’t be gone-” Well that was some confirmation of something Dallas hadn’t even been suspecting. Well, Klaus was pretty obviously queer, but Dave?

Another half an hour, probably longer than needed, and Dallas was thinking it might be safe to leave, when Klaus sat up.

They’d been out of sight of the worst of the wounds from where they were crouching, and Dallas’s first thought was that the shot hadn’t actually killed Klaus and he’d lived even with that wound… 

But then, Klaus held his head in his hands, murmured about a headache, and turned towards them. 

Skull seemingly completely intact…

They didn’t mention it on the way back, the fact that Klaus had died and come back seemingly unharmed and was treating it like normal, despite his hair being matted with his own brains…

Dallas made a silent promise to himself to not talk as much on future patrols… this time he’d been lucky, but if it’d been someone else… he’d have killed one of his squad-mates...

With two witnesses this time, even if Dave didn’t seem to want to talk about it, seemed to confirm two things in the minds of the 173rd. First, that there was something… supernatural… about Klaus, even if they didn’t believe the stories being told. Second, that Spook became a more relevant nickname every day that went on.

**Five**

For any group of people to get along without murdering each other, there are usually some upspoken rules in place. 

Rules like only bother properly making the beds if there was a reason to, Eagle got to deal out the cards for the third game of each night specifically, and so on.

Rules like don’t point out that Spook always volunteers for as many of the missions that everyone knows are suicide missions, and always coming back, even if he is a little (or a lot) late, with blood or holes in his clothes in suspicious places, but never any major wounds in the area of said blood or holes.

Don’t mention that everyone secretly knows that Klaus comes back from the dead, and definitely don’t bring it up to him.

Unspoken rules that you don’t break make people get along better, or at least, get along less violently.

**Plus One**

And then Dave died, Klaus’s cries for a medic unheard over the gunfire.

Dave was dead.

Until he wasn’t, awake again and highly confused, and Harrison who was walking by at the time nearly had a heart attack because apparently, this immortality thing was catching-

And Klaus was there, next to him, unconscious.

Over the next week, Klaus didn’t wake up, and the Doc didn’t send him over to the bigger hospital, despite having the chance to, not wanting to know what they’d do if they figured out anything of the weirdness of Klaus.

Ben said that he had seen it as well as Harrison, and that Klaus’s hands had glowed, and Dave came back to life and Klaus collapsed.

No one quite believed him fully, but what else did they have as an explanation.

As usual, Spook gave absolutely no explanation for what had happened, and in the end, no one got an explanation at all at the time. And they never had a chance to, Klaus Hargreeves and Dave Katz just disappearing from a tent that no one saw them leave a fortnight after.


End file.
